Keeper of the Sea
by Fanfictioner1997
Summary: There is a prophecy. About a girl of both Royal and Pirate blood. She is destined to be the Kpper of the Sea. She knows about all the treasures of the sea and the best routes to get there. She holds the secrets of the sea in her dreams. The search is on for the most valuable girl in Pirate history.


'Miss Sparrow!' my maid called 'you have a guest!'

I was standing by the window looking out at the sea. I had never even been on a boat before, yet I always felt like it held my future in the palm of its hand just waiting for me.

My maid Helen entered my room then 'Miss Sparrow' she tried again. 'Young Mr Turner is here to see you' I smiled. Will. His father is a pirate. He hasn't seen him in ten years.

'Thank you Helen I will be down in a moment' she seemed satisfied with that answer and left the room.

I looked down at the object in my hand, a compass that didn't point north. It was a strange contraption and the only thing I had belonging to my father along with a red piece of cloth. I never knew my father, all I knew about him was held in this compass. It was easily told by the wear of it that it had been used a lot. I put the compass away in the pocket of my dress and made my way downstairs.

Will was standing by the door looking as handsome as ever. 'Will!' I called. He turned his head and smiled. 'Good morning Miss Sparrow, are you ready for our outing this afternoon?' he asked as he kissed my hand.

'Of course. I am Katherine Sparrow am I not?' he just laughed and we walked outside where a carriage was waiting to take us to the beach.

Once we were inside the carriage, Will sighed in relief. I laughed 'I like when you call me Miss Sparrow.'

Will smiled 'Don't get used to it, Kate'

I laughed again until I remembered where we were going. 'So..' I sighed 'anything I should know?'

'What do you mean?' he asked

'Well anything I should know about? I mean we're going to meet your father!' I replied.

Will smiled 'the only thing you should know is he's a pirate and you know that already.'

'Okay' I took a deep breath as we arrived at the beach where Will's mother and father were waiting. Will stepped out of the carriage first and I tried to stop myself from fainting as he opened the door. Will noticed my pale face and he gave me a worried look.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Can't breathe' I gasped. Just then will's mother Elizabeth came up beside the carriage.

'Ah' she said 'that would be the corset' she smiled. 'I hope you brought more comfortable clothes with you for the journey?' she asked.

I laughed nervously 'I hardly own a piece of clothing that lets me breathe properly' I fanned my face forcing some air into my lungs.

'I know the feeling' she laughed. 'I'm sure Captain over here will let you stop at Tortuga to get some more comfortable clothing.' She motioned to Will's father who had joined us at the carriage. He smiled at me. He looked exactly like his son except for his eyes.

'Nice to finally meet you, Sir' I said shyly.

'And me you.' He said 'I have heard a lot about the infamous Katherine Sparrow' he asked smile never leaving his face.

Elizabeth gasped when she heard my name 'Sparrow?' she asked.

Will looked confused, 'how did you know her surname?' he asked.

Mr Turner just smiled 'she looks just like her father. Are you trying to find him?' he said.

I nodded then asked 'You knew my father?'

'Correction' he laughed 'I know your father'

My heart soared. I looked at my toes and spoke in a small voice 'um… What is his full name?'

'Captain Jack Sparrow' Elizabeth spoke as she lifted my bag from the carriage.

I was in shock. Captain? He wasn't just some sailing pirate he was a Captain. I faintly heard Will and his father walking down to the sea where a little dinghy floated waiting to take us to the ship. I took out the letter I had written for my uncle about my running away and turned to my good friend who had driven us to the beach. 'Thomas?' I asked 'could you please give this to my uncle at sunset? Not before?'

'Of course m' lady' he said sadly as he took the letter from me. I felt a tear fall from my eye. 'Now miss!' He said 'This ain't no time for tears. You be followin your dreams so you do. Don't look back miss. There ain't nothing here anymore that'll make you happy so go on. Find your father.'

I nodded and wiped my eyes. 'Goodbye Thomas and thank you' I said. I took a deep breath and walked to the small boat. It was only when I was getting into the boat noticed how beautiful the sea looked, glistening in the sun, beckoning for its sailors.


End file.
